


3005

by gothwoozi



Series: Heartbeat [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Teasing, Women's Underwear, anyway i hate myself for writing this, bossy sub jihoon, thigh highs, thigh kink, yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothwoozi/pseuds/gothwoozi
Summary: Jihoon shows Soonyoung his pink thigh highsora bonus chapter for "Heartbeat"





	3005

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You've unlocked the bonus chapter *celebratory video game music*
> 
> anyway my editor hates me and i hate myself so go off i guess...
> 
> literally all my titles are song lyrics or titles.... i suck at naming things
> 
> please enjoy because i had to put all my willpower into finishing this

In reality, the bus ride isn’t as long as seems in Soonyoung’s head. In fact, their stop is only 7 minutes away in the light traffic at this time of night. 

But it still feels like  _ hours _ to Soonyoung. 

Though, who could blame him? Anyone would be impatient as fuck if their boyfriend decidedly mentioned the appearance of “thigh highs” in the near future. And, by near future, Soonyoung means in the time it takes to get from Bus Stop #1 to Bus Stop #2 to Jihoon’s apartment. 

Suddenly, he grows very conscious of Jihoon’s thigh pressed against his as they sit closely together. He remembers how pale, soft, and plump those thighs are when Jihoon finally sheds his clothes for  _ him  _ (and  _ only for him _ ). Then,  _ thoughts  _ begin to cross Soonyoung’s mind: like the thought of what those thighs feel like wrapped around his waist while Jihoon is  _ begging _ for more…or what they feel like when Jihoon has them framed around Soonyoung’s head as he takes the other into his mouth…or what they feel like simply resting in Soonyoung’s lap. 

In any case, Soonyoung  _ loves _ it when Jihoon’s thighs tremble underneath his touch— _ just for him _ . 

Soonyoung feels  _ more _ blood rush south, and he’s sure he’s more than semi-hard by now. 

So, Soonyoung does the only reasonable thing in this situation. 

He begins intensely shaking his leg and tapping his foot against the bus floor. If he can distract himself long enough, his boner will subside for now. 

The plan works for a while…until Jihoon places his hand on Soonyoung’s knee. 

“Stop,” Jihoon commands quietly, so as to not disturb the other passengers. 

Instantly, Soonyoung does as Jihoon says. For the moment, he is fine. His arousal is manageable. He thinks he might even make it to the apartment without publicly embarrassing himself.

Then, Jihoon’s hand begins  _ traveling _ from his knee to his upper thigh to the inseam. Since their seats are tucked in the back of the bus, nobody is paying attention to them, but Soonyoung instantly stiffens.

His boner was officially back but with more  _ need _ this time. 

“ _ What do you think you’re doing? _ ” Soonyoung hisses lowly for only Jihoon to hear. In response, a wide smirk grows across Jihoon’s face. He  _ knows _ what he’s doing to his boyfriend. 

And he’s loving every single second of it. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so  _ easy  _ to tease,” he mockingly pouts. For a moment, Soonyoung, being as spellbound as he is, thinks  _ Fuck! He’s so right.  _

“I’m going to get you back for this,” Soonyoung promises with fierce eyes and a low voice, causing Jihoon to shiver slightly in his seat. 

But he can’t help it. Jihoon  _ knows _ Soonyoung is whipped. Call it an abuse of power, but Jihoon loves when his boyfriend can’t think of anybody but him. All Jihoon has to do is utter a simple phrase like “thigh highs,” and suddenly, he consumes Soonyoung’s every thought. 

A rush of pride courses through his veins when he glances down and sees the outline of Soonyoung’s hard cock through his jeans. He feels his own cock twitch, knowing Soonyoung’s thoughts are all  _ Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon _ . 

After several minutes of torture for Soonyoung and pure heaven for Jihoon, the bus stops. Without hesitation, he grabs Jihoon’s hand and guides him from the hell on wheels. 

Lucky for Soonyoung, the apartment is only 2 blocks away from the Bus Stop #2. 

 

********

 

Somehow, Soonyoung manages to behave himself on the walk to Jihoon’s apartment, but he starts getting a little  _ too brave _ in the elevator up to the 10th floor. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jihoon asks as Soonyoung wraps his arms around the other’s waist from behind and starts trailing kisses down his neck. 

“Can’t I just kiss you, Hoonie?” his boyfriend pouts in return as his hands begin to travel from Jihoon’s waist to his hips. The act of faux-innocence makes Jihoon want to simultaneously straddle his boyfriend right there in that elevator and roll eyes. 

He goes with the latter. 

“More like give me hickies,” Jihoon scoffs, but still leans further into Soonyoung’s touch. “What if these doors open and one of my neighbors is standing on the other side? It’s exactly what I need! For one of my neighbors to see you sucking my collarbone like a goddamn vampire!”

“You’re not gonna be living here much longer,” Soonyoung purrs, reminding Jihoon he asked the other to move in with him not 30 minutes ago. And honestly? Jihoon can’t argue with that logic, not with the way Soonyoung is pressing against the curve of his ass and attacking  _ that _ spot in between his throat and collarbone—the spot Soonyoung  _ knows _ makes Jihoon weak in the knees. 

Then, the doors suddenly open. Nobody is on the other side. It’s just  _ Soonyoung _ and  _ Jihoon _ . 

The way it should always be. 

So as they exit, Soonyoung temporarily stops his ministrations on Jihoon’s neck, following him down the hall. 

While Jihoon is trying to unlock the door, Soonyoung has continued his favorite hobby—kissing Jihoon’s neck. It is just so pale and smooth Soonyoung truly can’t help himself.

In fact, he’s surprised he manages to control himself around Jihoon at all. Without a doubt, he loves every single little thing about Jihoon’s body. He loves exploring it over and over again.  

“I swear to god if you don’t knock that shit off, Soonyoung,” Jihoon scolds, but Soonyoung can see right through his threat as it comes out as a sort of moan. Jihoon’s hands are trembling in anticipation as he tries to get the key into its proper spot. “Unless you want to fuck out here in the hall, at least let me unlock the door! Fuck!”

“I have no problem with that,” Soonyoung responds with the utmost seriousness. It’s not something he would normally say, but his boner has such a sway on his brain which is drowning in lust. He just wants to touch  _ something soon.  _

Finally, Jihoon manages to get the door unlocked and swings it open, gesturing for Soonyoung to enter first. 

All the lights are off for a moment until Jihoon flicks a switch. Soonyoung already knows where Jihoon’s is heading, so he follows the other into the spare bedroom. 

The one Jihoon while so be moving out of…and moving in with Soonyoung. 

The thought excites him, possibly more than the prospect of sex. 

When he enters Jihoon’s room, the other is clearing some books, paperwork, and a laptop off the bed. Neither of them was really expecting for this to happen tonight. 

Then, Jihoon retrieves a black shopping bag from his closet. 

_ Oh my god,  _ Soonyoung thinks.  _ There are  _ thigh highs  _ in there. This is actually happening.  _

“I’m gonna go get ready in the bathroom,” Jihoon informs him, exiting the room with the bag in hand. “Go ahead and take off your clothes while I’m gone.”

Before Jihoon even closes the door behind him, Soonyoung is shucking his shirt off and stripping himself of his restricting jeans. For a moment, he debates whether he should take off his boxers as well. 

He decides for it, determining the less clothing the better. 

Soonyoung sits down on Jihoon’s bed, buck-naked, and waits for the other to return. 

To relieve some of the all-consuming desire to be touched, Soonyoung takes his cock in his hand and slowly strokes up and down. It couldn’t even be considered jacking off…more like light fondling. 

Then, the door cracks open, and Jihoon’s head pops in. His eyebrow immediately quirks up to see his boyfriend’s back resting against the headboard, cock in hand. 

“I see I can’t leave you alone for two minutes,” Jihoon smirks, still not revealing anything below his neck to Soonyoung. When Jihoon looks closer, he notices how the head of Soonyoung’s cock glistens with smeared pre-cum.

His cock twitches in his underwear at the sight. 

“How could I resist touching myself when you promised me thigh highs?” Soonyoung groans, still stroking his cock for Jihoon to see. Jihoon feels a heat deep in his gut, making him feel a deep, burning  _ want _ . “Please show me, Ji.”

Without hesitation, Jihoon pushes the door completely open and stands in the doorway, allowing Soonyoung to soak in the sight of him. 

The first thing Soonyoung gazes at is the soft, pink socks which reach all the way up to his mid-thigh. His eyes travel further upward to find two different types of garter: one made of pink lace and the other of pink leather with a metal heart in the center of the straps clipped to the pink stocking. Finally, the cherry to top off the sundae of Soonyoung’s dreams: Soonyoung’s t-shirt that reaches to Jihoon’s upper thigh. 

“ _ Holy fuck,”  _ Soonyoung groans, subconsciously stroking slightly faster at the sight of his boyfriend. Unsurprisingly, he thinks he could come at just the image alone. 

“You like it?” Jihoon asks smugs, running his small fingers from the material at the knee to the exposed skin of his thigh. His skin is so beautiful. Soonyoung wants to kiss it, touch it,  _ mark it, anything.  _ More than anything, he just wants Jihoon. 

“I think you already know the answer to that, Ji,” Soonyoung exhales with a shaky breath. If Jihoon didn’t do something fast, he was going to lose his mind. 

“Yeah, but I like it better when you tell me how pretty I am,” Jihoon teases, finally closing the door behind him and leaning against it with one knee up. Soonyoung gets a sneak peek underneath the t-shirt, and whatever Jihoon’s wearing, it sure isn’t men’s underwear. 

“Are you wearing fucking  _ panties? _ ” Soonyoung hisses, letting his head fall back to rest against the headboard. This had to be some kind of wet dream, but  _ nothing _ in Soonyoung’s life could be this good. 

“Well, I can’t exactly wear boxers with thigh highs,” Jihoon explains matter-of-factly, still smirking as he watches Soonyoung stroke himself. “And I wasn’t about to walk around the apartment with my junk hanging out. 

As a little sneak peek, Jihoon lifts up his shirt to show off Soonyoung’s new discovery. All Soonyoung can do is fucking stare at the clothing because… _ they’re fucking pink Avengers panties. _ It’s so appropriately Jihoon in every way, and Soonyoung can feel his heart flutter in his chest. This is more than lust. This is intimacy at its finest. 

“They’re not doing a very good job of keeping your junk in,” Soonyoung notes, gesturing to the head of Jihoon’s cock which was peeking out of the band of  _ his boyfriend’s panties _ . In fact, Jihoon’s cock looks like it’s above to pop out of those panties at any moment. 

“Then, why don’t you help me take them off?” Jihoon murmurs playfully, still standing  _ too far away _ from Soonyoung’s spot on the bed. He was relishing every single moment of this, Soonyoung was well aware. 

“Then, come here, baby,” he retorts, patting his inner thigh as a signal for Jihoon to come sit on his lap. 

“Do you think I’m going to listen to commands just because I’m wearing thigh highs?” Jihoon asks, wearing down Soonyoung’s patience. The longer he holds out on Soonyoung, the rougher the other tends to get. 

Personally, Soonyoung can’t even fathom how Jihoon’s voice isn’t shaking or how he hasn’t jumped Soonyoung out of sheer arousal. He  _ knows _ the other is as fired up as him, but he still manages to deny them what they both want. 

“I think you want it as bad as I do. We both know you want it, Hoonie,” he answers, finally breaking the other’s resolve.

It feels like heaven is shining above him when Jihoon finally crosses the room to Soonyoung’s spot on the bed, taking his rightful place and straddling Soonyoung’s lap. When he feels the pressure of Soonyoung’s bare cock pressing against the material of his panties, he lets out a whine. The long distance between them meant fewer nights like this.

So, naturally, he was a bit sensitive. 

“These really are so pretty,” Soonyoung comments as he feels the material on Jihoon’s thigh, bucking his hips up into Jihoon. The friction causes Jihoon to whimper and grip Soonyoung’s shoulders tightly. “The thought of you picking them out  _ just for me _ … It drives me fucking crazy, Jihoon.”

“I’ve been saving them for a special occasion,” Jihoon moans, rolling his hips against Soonyoung’s lap. The feeling is so good he can’t stop himself. “Remember the first time we met? You said you thought I would look good in thigh highs.”

Of course, he remembers that. That night, he burnt everything about Jihoon into his memory (especially all his little reactions). 

“I can’t believe you remember that,” Soonyoung admits, gripping Jihoon’s hips tightly as he continues to pleasure himself with the friction of Soonyoung’s lap. 

“I thought it might be fun to surprise you.”

“You’re so gorgeous,” Soonyoung groans, slipping his hand into the Jihoon’s panties. When the other feels his boyfriend’s hand cupping his cock, he gasps and buries his face into Soonyoung’s shoulder to hide a moan. “Tell me what you want, Hoonie. I’ll give you anything.”

“Y-Your mouth,” Jihoon manages, voice trembling. “Your tongue…inside.”

“You want me to eat you out?” 

When his boyfriend nods in response, Soonyoung immediately flips their position, so Jihoon’s back was against the bed. He takes his boyfriend’s trembling thighs into his grip and spreads them, nestling in between the milky, soft flesh. 

“Anything for you, Hoonie,” Soonyoung drawls. From this position, Jihoon looks so vulnerable sprawled out on the sheets with his t-shirt riding up to expose the skin of his stomach and a visible spot of precome smeared against his stomach where his cock is resting. 

So, without much thought, Soonyoung begins slipping the material of _his boyfriend’s_ _panties_ down his legs and thighs, leaving him bare…just for him…only for him. 

“Don’t just stare at me,” Jihoon huffs impatiently, shoving Soonyoung’s face closer to his exposure.

Well, Jihoon’s wish is his command. So, he places a soft kiss at the head of Jihoon’s cock then trails his tongue along the vein and even further down to the space in between. 

But, when Soonyoung’s tongue finally reaches his hole, Jihoon lets out a loud whimper, clamping Soonyoung’s head in between his shaking thighs. 

“Please, Soonyoung,” he breathes. 

“Anything for you, baby boy,” Soonyoung assures, breaching past the ring of tight muscle. 

The nickname instantly catches Jihoon’s attention. 

“You’ve never called me that before, Soonyoung,” he points out, pretending to be displeased with the pet name. 

“You’re in pink thigh highs, and I’m eating you out,” Soonyoung deadpans then in a much sweeter voice. “Be my baby boy for tonight.” 

It’s silent for a moment. 

“Fine,” Jihoon relents, gripping Soonyoung’s hair even tighter. “Anything to get you to shut up.”

“You’re such a pretty baby boy,” Soonyoung coos, feeling satisfied enough to continue his attention to Jihoon’s hole. Once again, he breaches the ring of muscle and slides his tongue in and out, causing Jihoon’s back to arch. His legs which he’s holding in the air threaten to give out. At this point, he’s gripping Soonyoung’s hair so tightly to hold on as he feels an impending orgasm. 

Soonyoung notices this by the way the other’s toes curl in his stockings. 

In encouragement, Soonyoung reaches a hand up and strokes Jihoon’s cock. With a few strokes, Jihoon loses it, cumming all over the hem of Soonyoung’s t-shirt. 

“Wow, that was quick,” Soonyoung remarks smugly, wiping his mouth. His lips are shiny with spit. 

“That’s because you  _ never _ eat me out, jackass,” Jihoon spits right back, glaring at the other. But, Soonyoung knows he doesn’t mean it. 

“I like to save it for special occasions, then it’s more powerful,” Soonyoung blows him off, pulling the other off the bed and into his lap. Jihoon pouts at him as he straddles his boyfriend. 

He isn’t wrong. It sure is powerful. 

“Whatever,” Jihoon scoffs, leaning over to pull something out of his bedside drawer. Of course, it’s a bottle of lube. Soonyoung should’ve expected nothing less. He shoves the bottle into his boyfriend’s hands, silently directing his boyfriend what to do. “You talk too much.”

So, Soonyoung stops talking. Instead, he pops the cap of the bottle, staring at Jihoon with promising eyes. The promise is Jihoon getting his brains fucked out. 

Without a single word, he applies the lube to his index and middle finger. 

“Turn around,” he instructs, expecting Jihoon to have some smart-ass comment in response. But…nothing. 

Rather, Jihoon does exactly as he says and climbs off Soonyoung’s lap to bend over in front of him. With Jihoon’s face in the sheets and ass in the air, Soonyoung feels a swell of pride in his chest. Jihoon is tough to get to submit, but for some strange reason, Soonyoung is skilled at breaking him down.

So, he rewards Jihoon. He presses a finger past the muscle to the inside. Jihoon’s moans and groans are muffled by the sheets as Soonyoung does this. 

“You don’t seem to mind me talking when I’m praising you,” Soonyoung points out, feeling the material of Jihoon’s thigh highs. He still can’t believe Jihoon really  _ bought them for him _ . “I want to tell you how amazing you are in these, but I feel like it would go to your head too much.”

Jihoon doesn’t respond. He just whines into the sheets as his boyfriend thrusts the single finger in and out. Soonyoung isn’t sure if the other can form a coherent thought right now. 

“But I’m going to tell you anyway,” Soonyoung purrs, pressing soft kisses into the small of Jihoon’s back. “I am so lucky to have you.”

A kiss further down, closer to his ass. 

“You are the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

Another kiss further down on the flesh of his right cheek. 

“You are the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Another kiss in the crease between Jihoon’s ass and the back of his upper thigh. 

“Fucking hell… You are even the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Another kiss on the back of his mid-thigh. 

“And  _ now _ you’ve gone out and bought these cute little pink thigh highs just for me? It’s too good to be true. I don’t know what I did right,” Soonyoung hums sincerely, meaning every single word of it. 

“I-It’s because you’re all I’ve ever wanted,” Jihoon breathes shakily, turning away from the sheets to stare at Soonyoung with glittery eyes. “If I had a chance to redo everything within the past year, I would do it all again.”

_ Oh fuck, _ Soonyoung thinks. 

With that, he inserts the second finger, scissoring impatiently. Right now, all he wants is Jihoon. All he can think of is Jihoon. He feels like he might implode if he doesn’t fuck Jihoon soon. 

“I’m ready,” Jihoon utters after a few more moments. So, Soonyoung pulls his fingers out and smears a little bit of lube on his cock. Jihoon doesn’t tell him to wear a condom because he knows Soonyoung likes to come inside. 

Soonyoung sits and stares for a moment, as Jihoon still has his ass in the air. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he huffs impatiently, causing Soonyoung to laugh a little bit. 

“I like it better when you ride me,” Soonyoung remarks, waiting for Jihoon to take the hint. 

“I’m not taking orders from you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“That’s funny because you were just a second ago.”

For a second, Jihoon seriously considers it. Usually, he likes making Soonyoung do all the work. But…this was a special occasion. 

“Please, baby boy,” Soonyoung begs in a sweet voice. 

It makes Jihoon roll his eyes but moves to straddle Soonyoung so his back was to the other’s chest. Just because Soonyoung asked nicely….

Jihoon takes Soonyoung’s cock in his hand and guides the blunt head to his entrance. He moves his hips down until he’s fully seated. 

After adjusting, he begins to roll his hips up and down, groaning at the feeling of Soonyoung inside of him. It feels like the first time every single time. 

“At least move your hips a little, Soonyoung!” Jihoon snaps, feeling impatient. Not enough was happening. He could still think clearly. 

“Whatever you say, princess,” Soonyoung complies, snapping his hips up roughly to meet the movements of his boyfriend’s. It instantly shuts Jihoon up. The other whimpers as Soonyoung presses his chest closer to Jihoon’s back. Soonyoung begins to press bruising kisses into the other’s collarbone even leaving little nips and bites as well. 

It feels good, but it’s not enough for Jihoon. He knows Soonyoung is holding back. 

“Come on,” he complains in a whiny voice, making Soonyoung slowly lose control. “Why are you holding back? Fuck me harder, damn it!”

“Is that what you want, baby boy?” Soonyoung questions in a surprisingly calm voice. It almost throws Jihoon off. He knows, when he finally breaks Soonyoung’s resolve, it’s gonna be good.

“You know I do,” Jihoon moans as the head of Soonyoung’s cock brushes against his prostate. “You know I like it when you hold me down and fuck me into the mattress.”

“If that’s what baby boy wants…” Soonyoung mumbles, suddenly moving his body forward and pushing Jihoon down on his stomach into the bed. Before Jihoon can voice his victory, Soonyoung is aggressive thrusting his cock in and out of Jihoon. To take complete control, Soonyoung pins Jihoon’s wrists above his head and presses his body as close as possible to Jihoon without crushing him. With Soonyoung’s weight on top of it, Jihoon had little choice but to lie on the bed and take what Soonyoung gives him. 

“Fuck…right there, Soonyoung,” he whimpers as the other hits his prostate again. So, Soonyoung follows commands, thrusting quickly against the same spot and building Jihoon to his orgasm. 

“Is that hard enough for you, baby boy?” Soonyoung purrs in a low voice.

Jihoon’s thoughts were entirely consumed by Soonyoung, and he couldn’t even utter a response other than broken pieces of Soonyoung’s name. But the other takes it as a good enough answer. 

Just as he’s about to reach his orgasm, Soonyoung wiggles a hand in between his body and the bed, gripping the base of Jihoon’s cock so he couldn’t come. 

“What the fuck, Soonyoung,” he growls, wanting to cry from being denied like this. 

“This is payback for earlier on the bus,” Soonyoung states simply, still roughly rolling his hips into Jihoon’s as he maintains a hold on the base of the other’s cock. “I get to come first. Honestly…you should have seen this coming, Jihoon.”

“I hate you.”   
“No, you don’t.”

And, Soonyoung’s right. He doesn’t, even if the bastard won’t let him come. Despite his frustration, he still loves Soonyoung. 

So, he patiently waits for Soonyoung to finish. 

When the other bites down on his collarbone, he knows Soonyoung is about to come. Then, Soonyoung’s hips still, and he feels a rush of warmth inside of him. 

Soonyoung lets go of the base of Jihoon’s cock and strokes him off, causing cum to splatter in between his stomach and the blanket. 

After a moment, Soonyoung pulls out and rolls off of Jihoon which makes the other feel slightly empty, though he’ll never admit it. 

Then, Soonyoung’s cum comes rushing out of him, down the inside of his thighs. It personally feels a little gross, but Soonyoung likes it so he doesn’t mind it so much. 

“ _ Soonie _ ,” Jihoon mumbles in a sweet post-orgasm voice he knows his boyfriend can’t say no to. “ _ Will you go put this blanket in the washer for me? I don’t want the cum to dry. _ ”

He places a peck of a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead and gathers the blanket. As he steps into the apartment, he’s silently grateful for the emptiness. He didn’t exactly bother to put on underwear, and Wonwoo doesn’t need to see his junk. 

It would make hanging out with Jihoon’s friends ten times more awkward. 

Quickly, he makes his way to the closet in the kitchen with the washing machine, pops the blanket in, and heads back to Jihoon’s room. 

When he opens the door, Jihoon is asleep and curled up on top of the comforter, still in his thigh highs and t-shirt. 

It makes Soonyoung smile fondly. He really doesn’t know how someone as amazing as Jihoon could exist. 

Quietly, he approaches the bed and lifts Jihoon’s body to place him underneath the comforter, not trying to wake him the whole time. 

“ _ Soonie _ ,” he mumbles groggily, blinking at Soonyoung with tired eyes. “ _ Turn off the light and come to bed. _ ”

“Of course, baby,” Soonyoung agrees.

As soon as the lights are off, Soonyoung is in bed, holding Jihoon’s curled up body against his. As the two doze off, he hopes for many years with his boyfriend. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did i mention that i hate myself???


End file.
